


The Curious Case Of Christina.

by Supergeekgirl



Category: Ever After High, Monster High, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeekgirl/pseuds/Supergeekgirl
Summary: What happens when a cousin from another world entirely comes to live with Draculaura and her family? What secrets is Christina hiding from her friends and most importantly how on earth did the Scooby Gang get involved?





	1. Chapter 1

Alissa and friends had given up hope of Alissa being able to escape. So, teary-eyed the dark fairy was forced to sign her destiny. Hopper tried to console her afterward by reminding her that the only reason he was to be cursed was because he was spoiled and selfish but to no avail. At least after her story played out Alissa would be free to live quietly. For a little while. Then one night long after her graduation, she met Radu who came to Ever After in order to escape a crazed hunter. The two fell in love and were married but Grimm did not approve. Alissa stood her ground and flat out told him that there was no stipulation banning her from doing what she had and so, he begrudgingly relented. Soon afterward Alissa gave birth to a daughter who they named Christina. 

Sadly, when Christina was three Radu was killed thus, leaving Alissa to raise the child by herself. Alissa raised her daughter to be kind, gentle and, loving the complete opposite of a dark fairy. This made purists angry. So much in fact that Alissa was killed when Christina was seventeen. 

This is where our story starts.

…......................

“MOM! NO! NO!” Christina screamed in agony.

Red Riding Hood pulled Christina away from the horrific sight before her. This was not good! This was highly upsetting. As Christina sobbed into Red's shoulder the older woman couldn't help but wonder what would become of her best friend's daughter. Alissa was the only person keeping Christina here and enrolled at Ever After High. Now that she was gone however there was no telling what Grimm would do. 

The answer as it turned out was to send her away despite protests. So, on that awful day, Christina was sent to live with her uncle Dracula whom she had never met. Before she left Headmaster Grimm insisted that she sign the Storybook of legends but Christina refused. A few measly hours later Christina belongings were packed in trunks ready to be shipped through the mirror. Christina didn't want to let go of Cerise and Ramona or Raven the only three who truly understood what being different felt like.

“I-I don't want to leave,” Christina begged Grimm.

“You must there is nowhere else for you to go,” the headmaster replied sternly.

“Please don't make her go she can stay with me and my father!” Raven begged.

“No, we can find another fairy who's willing to sign. Besides, Christina needs to be with her family,”

Christina clung to Raven for dear life. She didn't want to go but the headmaster was making her. Finally, she released Raven and taking a deep breath stepped through the mirror. Once the light died down Christina was able to see a family of vampires waiting for her. Her family. 

“Christina?”

“Yes, that's me,”

“I'm your uncle Dracula,”

“Nice to meet you,” Christina said quietly.

“I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances,”

“Me too,”

As soon as Christina's trunks arrived Dracula and his family took Christina home. She learned that her aunt's name was Vana Pira and that the two girls were named Draculaura and Sibella. Christina remained quiet, clinging tightly to her fairy tale book. When the castle came into view she stopped for a moment taking in the sight of it. So dark compared to her old home and bigger too. Draculaura led Christina up the stairs to her new room. This room was so unlike her old one. It was so big and bleak. There was a bed and a desk. Nothing else. She turned to Draculaura who looked at her unsure. Her cousins hadn't spoken a word to her. She suspected they were scared to. Her trunks were brought up shortly afterward. 

"I'll leave you to unpack," Draculaura said quietly. 

Then she was gone. leaving Christina to her thoughts. Thoughts that Christina didn't want to think about. Everything she had ever known was gone. Torn away from it. Forever it seemed. Soon, she had to start a new school. Monster High. She had no idea what to expect from such a place. She looked up at the sound of knocking. 

“Yes?” she asked weakly.

“May I come in?”

“Yeah,”

Sibella entered the room.

“Christina?”

“Yes?”

“I know you're sad but Draculaura and I are here if you ever want to talk,”

“Thanks,”

“Need any help unpacking?”

“It would be nice,”

“Can I help too?” Draculaura asked from the doorway.

“I suppose so,”

…................

A few days later Draculaura was knocking on the door of her father's study. Dracula looked up from his work and waved his oldest daughter inside. 

“What is it Draculaura?”

“It's Christina,”

“What about her?”

“We're trying to be nice like you said but she just won't talk. The most we get out of her is a word at a time. We don't know what to do,”

"Draculaura, Christina's grieving right now she doesn't mean to be cold. You have to understand that she's going through a culture shock. She moved worlds. Now, she has to live with a family who are strangers. Just give her time," 

“Okay,”

Draculaura left and decided to check-in with Christina. The door to her room was left open so she peeked inside. Christina was huddled under her blankets. Draculaura looked around. There were books spilling out of the shelf that had been given to Christina, the desk was cluttered with belongings but other than that the room was clean and bare. It was void of anything that showed Christina's personality. Hesitantly, Draculaura knocked on the door. 

"Come in," Christina said her voice lacking emotion raw from her endless crying. 

“Christina?”

“Yeah,”

“Aren't you bored in here by yourself?”

“A little I guess,”

“May I come in?”

“Yeah,”

Draculaura entered the room and slowly neared her cousin. The closer she got the more she could see. Christina looked like she had not moved for days. Her face was red from crying, there were tissues piled in the wastebasket. The young vampire regarded her cousin with a look of sympathy. 

“M-mom,” Christina choked out.

Draculaura wasn't sure what she could do as Christina burst into tears once more. This was new to her. She didn't want to say the wrong thing and potentially upset her cousin. Then her saving grace arrived in the form of her normally air-headed mother. Draculaura watched as Vana Pira pulled Christina up and wrapped her in a hug that was clearly needed. Her mother seemed oddly prepared for once. Then she remembered Dracula had long ago said that her mom wasn't an incompetent fool like most thought. She was actually smarter than most people would think so, of course, she would know what to do. 

“Christina it might help if you found a distraction,”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, what do you like to do?”

“Art, reading, music,”

“We have a library and there's a piano in the family room,” Draculaura pipped.

Christina gave no response and yet again, Draculaura was at a loss. Slowly she left the room and returned to her own. All her life she had been unaware of this cousin and now, Christina was sent to them. She seemed to be a hollow shell with no chance of repair. 

A few hours later, Draculaura was startled to see Christina emerge from her room all clean and looking well rested. She was carrying something odd.

“Hi, Christina. What's that?”

“I'll show you,” Christina said quietly.

She led Draculaura outside and to the woods.

“Well, what is it?”

“A gift from a teacher of mine. Watch,”

Christina squeezed the strange object causing a small firework to shoot up. It popped yellow.

“Christina Dracula,”

Draculaura was dumbfounded when a pair of wolves bounded out of the forest and tackled Christina like overgrown puppies.

“Huh?”

"At Ever High every student takes a class called Beast Training and Care. Every year Professor Papa Bear takes us out to the woods to meet our pets. They're normally tied to our stories. The fireworks are how we get the animals attention. Professor Papa Bear gave this to me. He said it would work no matter where I was although the pet may not be attached to my story anymore," 

“Daddy gave you permission?”

“Yeah, he said it might help me,”

“Let's get these two back home then,”

“Okay,”

Maybe, just maybe this was easier than she thought.

….................

When it was time for Christina to go to Monster High she felt ready to vomit. New school. Completely different school. Far different from Ever After High. Christina pushed through her nerves and got ready for the day. This was strange having to cover her wings instead of her fangs. She got up early that day. Christina still didn't feel ready for this. She wasn't ready for this. She needed more time. More time to heal. More time to cope. She didn't want to go to a new school. She didn't want to leave. Leaving would mean facing the world and facing the world meant acting like she was okay when really she just wanted to curl up in her bed and cry but she knew she had to go to school.

She sat in the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her head was swimming with emotion. She had never ever, felt so sad. Not even in Nursery Rhyme school when the kids used to pull her hair and trip her up. She wasn't sad because she was able to go home to her mother who would wrap her in a hug and hold her close. Her mother would remind her that she was a good girl. Then Cerise would come over to play and all would be well again. Now, now, her mother wasn't here to help her. She would have to face things on her own.

Slowly, she stood up and shuffled to her closet. Most of her clothes were hung up but there were still some in her trunks. She chose to wear a lavender dress with black leaf details. She paired it with black shoes. When she exited her massive closet there was a knock at her door.

“Yes?”

“May I come in?”

“Sure Sibella,”

“You got a letter,”

“A letter from who?”

“Raven,”

“Let me see!”

Although happy the happiness didn't seem to reach her eyes. After Sibella had left Christina broke the seal on the envelope.

Christina.

You have no idea how much we miss you! I miss our late night talks and how you cheer me up when I think about the future. Cerise misses you too. She and I were just talking about all the revenge pranks we pulled on Sparrow Hood. I can't even start to imagine how I'm going to get through Legacy Year without you but I will always remember your mother's encouraging words to write my own destiny. I will somehow, someway do the thing your mother always wished she could do and I will make you proud by doing so. Maybe I can find a way to text you so that we don't have to write so many letters. Not that I don't like writing letters but texting would be easier don't you think?

I miss you so much. Keep a lookout for my texts.

Raven.

Christina grew misty-eyed as she read her friend's letter. She knew Raven would do great things she just wished she was there to see them. Setting the letter aside, Christina went on the hunt for her jewelry box. She found it still tucked away in her trunk. She sifted through the beautiful hardwood box until she found what she was looking for. Her mother's charm bracelet. Aside from the little froggy themed charms, there was a wolf charm, and a raven themed charm. Alissa had given the bracelet to Christina when she turned fifteen. 

Christina slipped the bracelet on for good luck, picked up her messenger bag and headed downstairs for breakfast which passed quietly and without conversation just like every day. The wolves whom Christina had named Thunder and Fluffy trailed after Christina like always. Christina often sought comfort with her pets. She was doing better but not as well as everyone thought she was. Inside she was still drowning in sadness but she wouldn't dare tell anyone. She felt like if she did so she would be a burden and that is the absolute last thing she wanted. She already felt like one. After all, she dropped into their lives so unexpectedly.

She was nothing but a problem.

…................

The school was well, strange. Very strange. Christina shuffled unsure from class to class. At lunch that day she sat in the back of the cafeteria wishing to remain unseen. She ate quietly then buried herself in her sketchbook which was steadily filling with pictures of her mother, Cerise and, Raven. 

“Hey,”

Christina looked up as a girl emerged from the shadows.

“Hi,”

“You're new here aren't you?”

“Yes,”

“I know this school can be overwhelming. I'm Twyla,”

“I'm Christina,”

“So, what's your next class after lunch?”

“I actually have a free period next,” Christina said after a quick glance at her schedule.

“Me too. Would you like some company?”

"Better than being swallowed my thoughts," 

“Great,”


	2. Chapter 2

Twyla learned that Christina was a very quiet person. She was closed off. Twyla didn't mind she knew Christina was somewhat overwhelmed. Twyla decided to help her out by telling her a little bit about herself and the school. Christina laughed at her tales of Dustin's antics and commended her for helping out the children by taking their nightmares away. The entire time they talked, Christina kept flipping through her sketchbook. Twyla was curious about her work but it was abundantly clear Christina didn't want to share it so Twyla wasn't going to pry. Whether or not she saw the contents of the sketchbook it was clear that Christina was hurting.

She needed a friend. So, Twyla would be that friend. She would be there. The simplest way to start was to start talking. Maybe she could spark Christina's interest. How to do it? Thankfully, an overly excited Howleen Wolf provided the answer.

"YOU'RE NEVER GONNA BELIEVE THIS TWYLA!"

"What is it Howleen?"

"Monster High is now accepting human students. Normies. At least two-hundred of them are coming from all over the place,"

"Are you sure Howleen?"

"Yes, I asked nearly every teacher. Bloodgood is calling the entire school for an afternoon assembly,"

Twyla glanced at Christina who seemed a little confused but interested. Being in the shadows ninety percent of the time Twyla knew how to read people.

"Normie is the name we use when referring to humans here. It's really cruel though so I don't know why we do it,"

"Habit," Howleen said thus supplying the answer.

"Oh," Christina nodded.

"Howleen, this is Christina she just started here today," Twyla explained.

"It's nice to meet you," Christina greeted.

"nice to meet you too,"

Later,

Christina breathed a sigh of relief as school ended. She hurriedly returned to her locker in order to dump her heavy textbooks and head home. She wanted nothing more than to play fetch with her pets or better yet, go on a walk and clear her head. However, when she reached her locker she found someone was leaning on it. From the instant, she saw him she didn't like him. There was just something off about the very tall vampire. If she could deal with Sparrow Hood's cockiness and Daring Charming's over the top ego, Christina could do this. She slowly approached the stranger.

"Excuse me but, you're in the way of my locker," she said flatly staring coldly at the stranger.

"Ah, I knew this was your locker. I've been waiting for you,"

"Why?"

"Because today is your lucky day,"

"That's because?"

"I'm here. My name is Drew what's yours?"

"Christina,"

Okay, Christina was beginning to think Drew was a whole heck of a lot worse than Sparrow Hood and that's saying something considering that he loved to make her life in Ever After miserable.

"That's a name fit for a princess,"

Christina rolled her eyes.

"So Princess why don't you and I go out sometime?"

"Uh, no thank you!"

"Oh, come on you'll love it,"

"Nope,"

"It'll be the best thing ever,"

"Fat chance,"

"Stop playing hard to get,"

Christina withheld the urge to gag. If she'd been in Ever After Drew would have already been teleported far, far away from her but this wasn't Ever After so she could do nothing.

"This guy bothering you, Christina?", Clawdeen growled as she and Clawd arrived.

"Yes, but nothing I can't handle, Clawdeen," Christina replied shooting Drew an ice cold glare that could've wilted flowers.

"Yeah! So you mangy, flea-bitten mutts get lost!", Drew said viciously. "I'm talking to my princess!"

"Excuse me?" Christina snapped venomously.

"There a problem here, guys and ghouls?", Duncan asked, clearly aware of the situation.

"What business is it of yours, reptile?", Drew sneered. Duncan smirked. Clearly, this vampire was new to Monster High and didn't know about him. Well, he was about to learn.

"Go sun yourself on a rock! I'm busy...ACK!"

Duncan had grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the lockers and held him there. Drew tried in vain to pry the scaly, clawed hand from his throat. Duncan then lifted him up as he held him against the lockers while wrapping his other arm around Clawdeen. Drew's eyes widened in stark fear as flames appeared in Duncan's mouth, causing smoke to pour from between his fangs.

"I'm making it my business for two reasons. First of all, you insulted my girlfriend. And two: Christina is our friend and she already told you 'no' but you're still bothering her. So start now, YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE HER ALONE! UNDERSTAND?!"

"Y-yes," Drew squeaked.

"Good,"

Duncan wasted no time in tossing Drew down the hall much to the bewilderment of several passing students. Clearly, this guy had upset someone.

"Thanks, guys," Christina sighed in relief.

"Don't mention it. You're our friend," Clawdeen replied.

"Yeah, don't you dare forget it," Duncan added.

"I won't. See you guys tomorrow,"

…...

Christina tossed her bag to the side just as her wolves ambushed her with slobbery wet kisses. Christina laughed as she ran her hands through their fur resulting in the thumping of their tails against the hardwood floor. Christina pushed them off of her after a few minutes and brushed herself off as she stood up. All at once that feeling of sadness crashed into her. She wanted her mother. Even during the school year, they would video chat. Alissa used to send care packages. Christina still had every single letter her mother had ever sent. All of them were preserved and kept safe in a special binder.

Christina dragged herself to her bed. Sobs of anguish soon filled her pillows as she clutched at the bedding. Her mother! Why would someone kill her mother? She barely registered when her door opened and Vana Pira swept into the room landing on the bed and pulling Christina into a tight embrace. She didn't even notice when Draculaura poked her head into the room in order to find out what was happening. She didn't even care when her wolves climbed onto her bed and pushed their way into her lap. All she could do was cry the bitter, hot, salty tears that poured down her cheeks and soaked her aunt's shoulder. It would be a long, long time before she was even close to okay. She could put up a facade but it would inevitably crumble and fall away like ashes.

"Christina,"

"Hm?"

"You've got a package," Draculaura whispered softly.

"I-i do?"

"Uh-huh, would you like me to bring it?"

"Yes,"

Once she had calmed down Vana Pira left. A few minutes went by before Draculaura reentered her room pushing a very large trunk in front of her. Christina used her magic to pull it over while her cousin collapsed onto the floor panting like a dog and gaining the attention of the wolves who now wanted to play. Draculaura pushed the overzealous wolves off of her before leaving in order to prepare for a date with Clawd. Christina barely paid any mind to this as she fiddled with the lock on the trunk.

"Where's Blondie when you need her?" she muttered.

Finally growing tired of trying to unlock it she zapped it with magic, causing it to melt into a metallic puddle. Christina lifted the lid and all her emotions went into a whirlwind. The trunk was filled to the brim with her mother's belongings. Everything from her childhood clothing to her wedding ring but Christina made a grab for her mother's journals first. Soon she was swept up by memories.

…...

"Higher Mommy Higher!," the two-year-old urged kicking her little legs.

"Okay, hang on," Alissa laughed before pulling the swing as far back as she possibly could.

"Whee," Christina laughed as her mother released the wooden swing.

Alissa laughed too and scooped her daughter up as soon as the swing slowed to a halt. With Christina secure in her arms she flew home in order to start dinner.

…...

Christina ran to her mother in tears. Why was everyone so mean to her? She didn't mean to be a 'bad' girl like everyone said she was. Her knee was bleeding from being tripped by Sparrow on her way out the door. Alissa picked her daughter up and carried the red-faced four-year-old into the house. She sat down in the rocking and asked Christina what happened.

"They-they said I was bad. I don't wanna be bad Mommy,"

"No, you aren't bad Christina you're my good girl. You've always been a good girl,"

"Really?"

"Yes, I promise,"

…...

Christina put the journals to the side and kept digging. Imagine her surprise when she found her mother's legacy dress. Legacy clothes like their namesake were hand-me-downs each child wore on Legacy day. Of course, with each generation, things were added or taken away. Christina shuddered as she looked at the ankle-length satin dress. She had very nearly had to wear this. The dress was a dark-green with black frog themed patterns. She folded it and kept looking through her mother's things. She found her mother's dresses next. She always liked her mother's clothing. In contrast to the legacy gown, Alissa's clothes were pastels and girly prints. Christina found her favorite of her mother's dresses. A rose-print dress with ribbon hem.

Christina hung the dress in her closet along with some others. She put the rest back in the trunk, using an old tee-shirt to wrap the box that contained her mother's wedding ring. Once that was done she slid the trunk into her closet. That was enough for today. Anymore trips down memory-lane and she would burst into tears all over again. She did not need any more pity.

…...

"Like, what do you mean you guys aren't coming with us?" Shaggy questioned.

"We would love to but we've been accepted to Blair Academy. Remember when we all applied last fall?" Daphne asked her eyes twinkling with happiness.

"I didn't get in," Shaggy grumbled.

"Maybe you can try next semester?" Fred encouraged.

Probably not. Shaggy had a feeling there was underlying discrimination at play. Fred was accepted because of his athleticism. Velma because of her brains. Daphne because she was from the upper-class meanwhile, Shaggy was just well, Shaggy. It didn't matter to the admissions board if he'd led the track team to victory or that he was the top gymnast. Heck, it didn't even matter that he was a retired race car driver or the top art student. Nope. Because all they saw was what the media made him out to be. The slacker of Mystery Incorporated who was only good for being bait. Shaggy just couldn't believe that. He just couldn't believe what had occurred. He left dejectedly pondering what he was going to do now. He had signed up to be on the transfer to Monster High because he thought the others were going to do so as well but now, now he was the only kid at Crystal Cove High to do it.

He was going to be alone. All alone.

…...

Two weeks later,

The transfer had happened. Shaggy wandered the halls nervously. Monsters and humans alike were pointing and whispering. He missed his friends. He needed his friends. He'd done this for them and they weren't even there. He was getting frustrated. He kept spinning in very large circles and most were too busy to help him. Eventually, he gave up and slumped against a row of lockers. Begrudgingly he looked over his schedule again. He had a free period. So, he remained where he was when the hallway started to clear. Once the halls were void of all other students he got up and started to wander again. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he bumped into someone.

"My bad," the two said in unison.

Shaggy took a step back. The girl he collided with remained in place with a small smile. She looked human with the exception of the fangs which exposed her as a vampire. However, unlike the vampires, he'd had run-ins with that day she seemed nice. She was dressed in a long-sleeved purple dress with jean leggings tucked into her matching purple boots.

"I'm like, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going,"

"It's okay I was distracted,"

"My name's Shaggy what's yours?"

"Christina,"


	3. Chapter 3

Queen castle was large and cold and scary. That's what ten-year-old Christina thought. However, Raven's room was warm and cheery. Christina's mother had dropped her off a little over an hour ago and now, she and Raven were playing truth or dare.

"Okay, Christina truth or dare?" Raven asked.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to sneak into the kitchen and um-"

"Ha, you can't think of anything!"

"I dare you to take the ice cream!"

"Oh, okay fine!"

Christina pulled her purple fleece sweater over her head and left the room using the shadows to her advantage. Along her way to the kitchen, Christina thought of the trouble she would be in. this thought made her blood freeze. No, she didn't want to get in trouble! Turning on her heel she ran back to her bestie's room. When she got there she found Raven waiting with two ice cream sandwiches.

"You tricked me!"

"How else was I supposed to surprise you?"

"By telling me to close my eyes?"

"Here,"

…...

"What's that?"

Christina looked up with a start to see Draculaura standing before her.

"My old journal"

"May I see?"

"N-no it-it's private, sorry"

"That's okay," Draculaura responded in her usually bubbly tone.

"So, what did you want?" Christina questioned quietly as her eyes drifted back to her journal with the bedazzled butterflies.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go to the mall?"

"No thanks,"

Draculaura's shoulders slumped and she retreated from the room quietly closing the door behind her. Not wanting to be disturbed again Christina crawled into her over-sized closet and curled up behind a rack of her mother's dresses. They still smelt like her mother, they smelt like home. She put the journal away and dragged her brown messenger bag over. She fumbled around before finding her sketchbook. The spiral-bound sketchbook felt like a heavyweight in Christina's hands. Sometimes it was hard to open because every drawing made her want to endlessly bawl like a child. No matter how hard it was, however, she still opened it. Hastily, she flipped through it passing pictures of her mother, Cerise, and Raven until she stopped at a picture of Twyla.

The Boogeyman's daughter was quickly becoming a close friend as was Howleen. They were both quiet and understanding of her privacy.

Then there was Shaggy. He was nice and he needed a friend. Of course, the looks the other monsters and humans gave them was unsettling and scary. Especially the look Drew would give them. The mere thought of Drew made Christina grind her teeth in aggravation. He was so very annoying, entitled and rude. He wouldn't take no for an answer. Thankfully, Duncan and Clawdeen scared him off every time he so much as glanced in Christina's direction.

The young hybrid sighed leaning her head against the wall. Her life had become an unpredictable roller costar with no way to stop. There were ups and downs and many, many loops she had to endure. She wasn't okay. She might never be okay but her facade prevented people from knowing. It prevented people from seeing the broken girl she was. Letting people know how she really felt was twice as scary as you'd think. She didn't want to let people in lest she would be hurt again. Hurt was not an option. Hurt was a wicked curse she was forced to suffer through.

Hiding was good. Hiding was safe. Staying hidden away in her room was a safety net. A good thing. In her room, she didn't have to be fake. She didn't have to cover up her feelings.

…...

Hours passed and Christina didn't move. She didn't want to movie.

"Christina, can you come down here please?"

Finally, she left her room. Not because she wanted to but because her Uncle Dracula asked her to. He hardly asked her to come out of her room so it must have been important. Slowly she walked downstairs and found her uncle in the entryway.

"Yes?"

"I think you need to get outside. Staying inside all the time isn't good for you. Why don't you take Fluffy and Thunder for a walk?"

"Okay," Christina replied in her usual quiet way.

Why her uncle would make her go outside befuddled Christina. She didn't know her way around very well yet so what was going to happen if she got lost? Of course, he had already provided her with a cell phone better equipped for this world but Christina found herself reaching for her Mirriorphone more than her ICoffin. They functioned the same way yes but Christina was more used to the Ever After way of things. It was evident too. All her clothes were lightly colored, flower-printed,princess-approved Ever After High standard clothing whereas her Monster High classmates wore darker, edgy clothing.

Oh, well.

Christina soon found herself in a nearby park where she was surprised to discover Shaggy sitting all by himself under an oak tree. He seemed disheartened and in need of company. As she neared him she saw that a dog was with him. He had mentioned having a dog this must've been Scooby.

"Hi, Shaggy,"

"Christina, like, I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Well, I really didn't plan on being here. My uncle says I spend too much time inside,"

"I've been there," Shaggy chuckled.

"Ahem," Scooby coughed as discretely as he could.

"Like, Scooby this is Christina," Shaggy explained while giving his best buddy a scratch behind the ears.

"It's nice to finally meet you Scooby," Christina laughed as Scooby circled her making sure she was safe to be around Shaggy.

"Nice to meet you too Christina,"

While Shaggy and Christina talked Fluffy and Thunder curled up under the tree and went to sleep.

"So, you don't get out much?" Shaggy questioned.

"No, I don't know my way around,"

While Christina talked Shaggy noticed she kept wringing her hands. He had noticed that she always wrung her hands. It was a nervous tick of hers.

"Christina, what's the matter?" Shaggy asked.

"Nothing,"

"Something is wrong,"

"How do you know? Are you a mind reader?"

"No, but I am a detective of sorts,"

"Oh"

"So, what's wrong?"

"It's a long, long story,"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm uh, different"

"Everyone's different Christina,"

"Not like me,"

"I don't follow,"

Christina looked around nervously before grabbing Shaggy by the arm and pulled him into the nearby trees. At first, this raised alarm bells until Christina dropped his arm and dropped her jacket. Shaggy was astounded by what he saw next. Christina had wings. Fairy wings. This was not normal. Shaggy had never, ever heard of.

"How is this possible?" Shaggy sputtered.

"Well, if you come back to my home with me I'll tell you how,"

"Why can't we talk about it here?"

"because I'll start crying and I don't want to cry in public,"

"Oh, I see,"

…...

Once back at the castle, Christina dropped her jacket and hung it up on her door. Shaggy looked around at the very barren bedroom while Scooby sniffed around. Christina then dropped onto the fuzzy, purple rug that Draculaura had bought her. Shaggy followed suit and soon, Christina found herself explaining her heritage.

"You know there are other hybrids at school right?" Shaggy asked after Christina had finished.

"Yes, but they aren't like me. They aren't the foreigners in a completely different world.," Christina stressed, tears threatening to spill.

Shaggy had to think fast. He needed to distract Christina so that Dracula didn't think he had done something to her. If he thought that then there was no telling what he would do to him.

"Please don't cry like, please don't or your uncle will like, end me," Shaggy pleaded helplessly.

Christina took a sharp breath wiped her eyes and gave a weak smile.

"I'm fine, I'm fine,"

"Like, how about you and I get outta here and I can show you around and fill you in on things because I don't know about you but Draculaura talks somewhat fast,"

"She does. I'd like to go,"

"Come on,"


	4. Chapter 4

Dracula was fine with Christina going with Shaggy as long as it got her out and further adjusted to this world. Shaggy decided taking her to the human parts of town first would help the most since she'd hung around many humans in her old home. So, he took her to the places that were more accepting of their monster neboirs. Christina seemed very interested in all she saw.

"You know Christina you remind me of a Disney character," Shaggy laughed but when he saw Christina's confused look he realized that she had no idea what he was referring to.

"Okay, Like, we're going to the movie store,"

Shaggy then explained to Christina what Disney was and how he knew about it as they shopped.

"I think you'll like it,"

"We'll see,"

Twenty-two minutes and a basket full of Disney's best work later Christina and Shaggy left the movie store and moved on to the art store. Which was followed by a trip to the local art gallery and then to the movie theater. A full three hours later Shaggy dropped Christina off at home where Draculaura wanted to know everything. Christina, being her quiet self only spared a few sentences before heading to her room to put her new things away.

When she had put everything else away, Christina grabbed the portable DVD player and put in one of the movies at random. Shaggy had a point in saying that she reminded him of a Disney character. After a while, Christina put the movies away. Just in time for Draculaura to tell her that it was dinner time. Dinner was spent listening to Draculaura chatter about her trip to the mall with her friends. Draculaura talked so fast that Christina only caught a few words.

"Christina, why don't you tell us about your day?" Draculaura said suddenly.

It took Christina a few minutes to gather her thoughts.

"Well, I went to the movie store and the art store and we went to the movie theater."

"What did you see?"

"Wonder Woman,"

"That sounds like a good movie,"

"It was,"

Needless to say, Dracula was pleased that Christina was starting to talk in more than three words. Eventually, though Christina quieted down once again and after she finished her meal she went back to her room. Upon entering her room she was greeted by her pets. A few sloppy kisses later Christina pushed them away. Going to her trunks she began searching for the binder that contained her mother's letters to her. Upon finding it she hugged it close before setting on her bed while she prepared for bed.

After she had gotten ready she climbed into bed snuggling into the lavender covers. She retrieved the binder and flipped it open.

Dear Christina.

It seems only yesterday that I was sending you off to Nursery Rhyme school. Even though it didn't go as well as I would've liked you continued to prosper. I'm so proud you've come this far but always remember despite what people tell you-you do have a choice when it comes to the matter of destiny. You are my brave, independent daughter and you don't have to succumb to what society dictates, I just know that someday you'll be able to go out and do what you want to do and NOT what someone wants you to. Remember Christina you are not just some fairies daughter. You are my daughter.

I know it's only been two weeks but I miss you so much. The house is so quiet and lifeless without you. It seems like only yesterday you were running around at top speed, unable to sit still for more than three seconds. Oh, how time has flown. Believe me, I didn't want these days to come but somehow they've snuck up on the both of us haven't they?

In this box, you'll find a new sketchbook as well as pencils and paints. I thought it'd be a nice way for you to de-stress after a day of classes. Do your best sweetheart. I miss you already.

Your loving mother,

Alissa.

…...

Christina shut the binder. Apparently, her mother had done the same thing as her. Alissa had preserved ever letter Christina sent home. It made Christina smile to see her mother had cared so much.

After putting the binder on her nightstand she turned off the lights and laid down to sleep. The only negative thing about being alone was that she now had no distractions from her overwhelming thoughts. She would not cry. She would not crumble. She would not lose it. Twenty minutes of biting her tongue and she was about to crack. Oh, it was terribly difficult. So, when her phone dinged with a text message she quickly grabbed it.

Hey, Christina, it's Clawdeen. Just letting you know they canceled school for tomorrow.

Oh great. There would be nothing to distract herself. How would she survive?

…...

The next day.

Christina laid completely still. Covered in blankets and pillows clutching an old teddy bear. Desperate to block out the sunshine. She did not want to get up because getting up would mean a day of pretending her world wasn't a completely broken, twisted mangled mess. She couldn't do it. She just could not do it. Pretending wasn't easy. So, she wouldn't get up. She would stay hidden away from the world then and only then was she safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Christina hardly moved hen her door creaked open.

"Okay, THAT'S IT"

Christina shot up from bed to see Draculaura wearing a swimsuit.

"What?"

"Put these on," the pink vampire demanded shoving a swimsuit and wrap at Christina.

"But why?'

"Oh, just do it! Please,"

Christina hurriedly did as she was told despite not wanting to do anything other than lay around and cry her eyes out. When she came out of her bathroom all dressed and cleaned up Draculaura grabbed her arm and pulled her to her already loaded car. It was surprising to Christina how strong Draculaura actually was given her petite stature.

"Draculaura where are you taking me?" Christina asked once they were on the road.

"No school means 'all-fun', cousin of mine!", the perky vampire giggled. "We're meeting all our friends at Gloom Beach! Then from there, we're all going to the movies tonight!"

"But, 'Laura...! "

"No 'buts', missy! I am NOT going to let you just mope around on a day like this!", the petite vampire said firmly.

Then she smirked, "Besides, Shaggy will be there."

"Why does that matter?" Christina asked in bewilderment.

"One. He's like one of the only people you're really okay with. Two. You'll have someone to talk to since you can barely utter three sentences around my friends. Three. You have a crush on him,"

"I do not,"

"Do too,"

"Ha, pigs would fly,"

"I'm pretty sure that can be arranged,"

"Stop," Christina ordered quietly.

Draculaura dropped the subject just because they were there. Once she'd parked, Clawd raced over to unload the car while the two girls got out. One quick scan of the area showed where the group was. Cleo was sunbathing. Clawdeen and Duncan were swimming. Gil and Lagoona were surfing and Frankie and Kenny were watching nearby. Shaggy and Scooby were playing Frisbee not very far from where Christina was. She smiled weakly at them once they'd noticed her. She slowly walked down the sandy hills to meet them at the bottom.

"Like, Draculaura dragged you here I take it?"

"Yeah," Christina responded quietly.

"Clawdeen said she might,"

"I didn't even want to leave my bed,"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No,"

"That's okay,"

"You want to play with us?" Scooby offered.

"No, but I'll watch,"

"Okay,"

Christina settled into a beach chair and watched Shaggy and Scooby as they played their game. Unbeknownst to the young hybrid some of Draculaura's friends were watching her curiously. It was true that Christina didn't say much. They had tried to get her talking but it seemed useless. For some odd reason, she only talked with Shaggy, Scooby, Twyla, and Howleen.

"I did not drag her out of her room so she could just sit and watch," Draculaura huffed.

"I think I can help," Deuce announced as he finally arrived.

"How?" Clawdeen questioned.

"With these," Deuce explained showing off the balloons he had brought with him.

"Water balloons? Really, Deuce?" Cleo questioned lifting her sunglasses to give her boyfriend a questioning glance.

"Oh, relax Cleo this will be fun," he reassured his girlfriend.

"Whatever,"

"I'll help you fill them," Duncan offered.

"Thanks,"

…...

Christina yelped in surprise when something cold and wet exploded against her back. Spinning around she found Clawdeen shooting her an innocent smile while Duncan tossed another water balloon her way. This time she dodged which meant it hit Shaggy instead. Duncan laughed as Shaggy sputtered water. He wasn't laughing for very long, however, when a water balloon nailed him in the back. He turned in bewilderment to see Christina and Scooby loaded with water balloons which they were happily tossing his direction. Scooby accidentally misfired one causing it to hit Clawdeen instead. Duncan laughed at this causing Clawdeen to slap him on the arm.

It soon broke out into an all-out fight with both water Balloons and water guns. Shaggy and Scooby used their sand castle skills to build a fortress in which to hide. Christina joined them wielding a water gun which she surprisingly used well. Draculaura was happy to see Christina unwinding for once. Bringing her along was clearly what had to be done. Draculaura couldn't take seeing her cousin so down all the time.

…...

By the time that lunch rolled around, Christina seemed much more at ease. She was laughing and smiling and seemed to be really enjoying herself despite being soaked head to toe in water (Shaggy had thought it'd be hilarious so, to dump water on her) so, when the group headed into Big KamehaMayhem's for lunch Christina took the opportunity to slip into the restroom so she could wring her beach wrap out.

She never saw Toralei.

…...

Later on, after everyone had eaten.

"Well, well, well, would you look what we have here? Monsters,"

The group turned to find the entire New Salem football team and their girlfriends'. Christina watched nervously as the group tried to pick a fight. Soon enough, the owners ordered them all outside. There was going to be a fight. Christina had to tell herself not to shake but it was so hard not to.

"Pssst! This way!",

Christina turned to find that it was Drew who had grabbed her hand. Currently, he was glaring at her for some odd reason his already red eyes even darker. Christina just crossed her arms defiantly and mentally reminded herself not to use her magic to send Drew flying to space.

"I'm glad to see you safe, Princess,"

Christina scoffed.

"So, how about you and I get outta here?"

"Nope,"

"Come on, Princess," Drew said grabbing Christina by her shoulders "You'll love it,"

"L-l-l-like l-let her g-g-go, D-Drew!",

Drew turned with a possessive snarl to see Shaggy and Scooby shaking before him.

"And who's gonna make me, Normie?", the arrogant vampire sneered. "You?!"

L-like, Yeah! M-m-me!", Shaggy stammered, forcing himself to stop quivering.

"You and what army?!", Drew laughed maliciously sure he could take down the human and the annoying dog.

"How about THIS one!", Kenny said as he and Frankie arrived, Frankie's fingers sparking with electricity. Then Gil and Lagoona step up beside them, followed by Clawd and Draculaura, Howleen and Romulus, Abby and Heath, Cleo and Deuce, and finally Duncan and Clawdeen. Drew's eyes widen in fear as Duncan stepped toward him with flames in his mouth, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against a nearby dumpster.

"Didn't we already have this conversation, Drew?", Duncan growled. "Christina obviously DOES NOT LIKE YOU! This is your LAST warning! Try to force yourself on her again...and I'll do a lot worse than 'take out the trash'!"

With that Duncan single-handedly threw Drew into the dumpster before bending a piece of metal over it securing it shut in the process.

"He should be able to force his way out in about an hour, two tops", Duncan smirked, brushing his hands together.

"L-like thanks, guys", Shaggy said, with an "Uh-huh", from Scooby. "Like, I thought those guys were gonna force a fight back there, that's why I followed Christina."

"The normie and monster cops showed up and broke things up before it could even start", Clawd said.

"It was very brave of you to stand up to Drew alone, Shaggy", Draculaura said with a knowing grin, and gently elbowed Christina with a wink.

It was indeed very, very brave of Shaggy to do so. Christina looked at her human friend in wonder. No one had ever done anything so courageous for her before. No one. Because when you have a reputation of being a dark fairy's daughter, a villain kid, prince's do not trip over each other to come to your aid. However, Shaggy, Shaggy had come to her aid despite the disadvantages. Despite the danger.

Shaggy had stepped up to save her.

…...

That following Wednesday.

"Like, so you liked the movie?" Shaggy asked Christina while Scooby slept nearby.

"Yeah, you have no idea how relateable Mal actually is,"

"My sister suggested it,"

"She has good taste,"

Shaggy had to take his leave shortly afterward in order to be home before dinner. On his way back to the house his phone showed an incoming video chat. He Was plenty happy to see his friends. Blair Academy was a boarding school three hours away so Shaggy hadn't seen much of his friends as of late. They each took their time telling Shaggy and Scooby about how incredibly awesome the school was. There was apparently a spa, a humongous library, state of the art computer lab, a stellar science lab, two indoor swimming pools and a professional kitchen.

"You did apply for next semester, right Shag?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Like, no, no I didn't," Shaggy admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"You will won't you?"

"No,"

"Why not?" Daphne cried completely taken by surprise.

"Like, I don't think that school is really for me guys,"

"Why? Have you seen their track team?"

"Yes, Daphne,"

"Then how could you not want to go?"

"Because it doesn't really suit me,"

"And Monster High does?"

"Yes, actually. It's a pretty cool school,"

"How's it going there?" Fred asked taking the phone back from his confused girlfriend.

"Really great actually,"

"You and Scoob aren't alone are you?"

"No, we've made friends,"

"That's awesome Shaggy. We'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay."

...

Christina laid on her bed staring holes into her canopy. She did not want to cry again but it seemed every thought of Ever After brought tear-shed. She missed her friends. What were Cerise and Raven up to? What about Maddie or Ceder? She missed them more than anyone realized.

"Christina, you've got another letter," Draculaura said as she opened the door to Christina's room waving the letter.

"Let me see!" Christina cried as she stood from the bed.

"Here, dinner in five minutes by the way,"

"Thanks,"

Christina.

Glad to hear you're adjusting. I know that it's hard and confusing believe me I feel that way sometimes you know where destiny is concerned. I really miss you all of us do. I miss our sleepovers and our movie nights. Remember our trips to see Maddie at the tea shop. Or how she could make you laugh when you were so angry your wings were on fire? Anyway, I miss you and I hope I'll get a chance to visit soon.

Raven.

Christina really missed Raven and the others. No one could ever take their place.

…...

The next day as Christina was putting her textbooks away someone slammed her locker shut narrowly missing her fingers. Christina jumped back startled only to see Toralei. There was something unpleasant about the werecat who circled Christina causing her to shrink away.

"You know, I was wondering where you came from. You just dropped from the sky and acted clueless to things everyone knows about and now I know why."

"W-what?"

"You're a Freak. Once everyone finds about what you really are they'll turn tail and run and you'll have no choice but to go back to where you came from,"

Toralei Pushed Christina down and sauntered away leaving a crying, confused and scared girl behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Shaggy had to laugh at Dracula's insistence that he broaden Christina's movie selection. He ordered that he find "a show that people her age might watch". So, he'd browsed Netflix and Hulu for something before consulting Sugie on the matter.

"Why don't you find her musicals that aren't Disney-related?"

"I think the music is the problem. Like, it drives Dracula nuts apparently,"

"Well, show her some different ones anyway. Also, she seems to like stories about your mysteries so find a crime drama or something,"

"And expose her to things like murder? Like, have you lost your mind?"

"Start with something easy,"

"Like what?"

"Riverdale."

"Okay, fine,"

…...

A few weeks had gone by since Toralei had started picking on Christina and it was steadily getting worse. Toralei only messed with Christina when no one was around to witness it and it was causing Christina even greater emotional distress. Currently, Christina was trapped in a dark locker with no one to rescue her. They didn't even know she was there. It was far to small for her to move, she didn't have her ICoffin with her because Toralei had taken it. And she wouldn't risk using her magic to get herself out so, she was stuck. Christina closed her eyes and willed the tears to go away but to no avail. She bitterly laughed when she recalled Disney Princesses singing songs right before they were rescued. Why couldn't that be the case here?

"No one's coming to rescue you, Freak," Toralei had said.

And yet, Christina found herself singing quietly to herself.

That's not my name!

Doesn't anybody ever get it right,  
Christina,  
When'll they remember I am Christina Dracula?  
Christina,  
Is it any harder so say then;  
total spastic, and weirdo and dumb freak

Doesn't anybody think that I can hear?  
I hear!  
'Specially when I've got them screaming in my ear,  
I hear!  
Every day they mock me and push me around,  
'Til I drop  
If I had a wish, Gosh, I wish they'd stop

Sometimes their hatred is out of control,  
Gosh, how they hurt me.  
Since when is suffering is good for the soul,  
Oh, they hurt me  
And if I could, I'd bring them all,  
Down to their knees!  
I'd make them sorry forever for teasing Christina  
Christina, Christina!

I will not cry,  
I am okay,  
I try so hard to play their way.  
Why do they find it so hard to say  
Christina?  
Why do they always treat me so bad,  
They all know my name?  
It's Christina!  
I don't know why they all get so mad,  
It's always the same!

What's going on deep in me,  
All of these feelings suddenly?  
If I am changing, will I still be;  
Christina?  
Or what if I am somebody new?  
Imagine, the things I might do!

I might take a chance,  
I've always wondered how  
Or maybe I'll dance  
And try hard to laugh more than I do now.

Finally, I'd hear that word,  
Sounding so sweet!  
Thousands of voices forever repeating: Christina,  
Christina, Christina!

I am the sound of distant thunder,  
That color, that flame!  
I'm Christina!  
I am a song of endless wonder,  
That no one will claim.  
But someday, oh my, someday!  
Someone will know my name!

Christina counted as pure coincidence that Shaggy found her just then along with Draculaura. Christina was soon free from the locker and clinging to Shaggy for support since her legs had turned into jello.

"What happened?" Draculaura asked.

"I don't want to speak of it," Christina growled out, eyes burning with intense anger to the point they were red instead of brown.

"You need to-" Draculaura started only to be cut off by Christina.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

Draculaura was startled. No one had seen Christina get angry. Terribly upset and full of sadness and pain? Yes. Angry to the point of red eyes and extended fangs? No, this was a new thing. It startled Shaggy, Draculaura, and Scooby who fainted. When Christina realized this she took off, darting into the catacombs and not stopping until she ran into a wall. She quickly scrambled to her feet and turned the wall into a hidden room which she took cover in.

Christina discarded her jacket right before her wings burst into flames. Roaring black and purple with an intense heat that made Christina shudder. She had learned early on in life how to hide, how to keep all of her unpleasant emotions bottled up. Those emotions were only ever let out around her mother or Raven and Cerise who'd both had their share of magical outbursts.

Christina crumbled to the floor as the flames extinguished. She burst into molten hot tear that cascaded freely down her face and formed a puddle on the stone floor. All those times she'd choked it down, they were all for nothing. Christina curled in on herself as she sobbed and lamented her woes. Why was life so cruel to her?

I'm sorry  
But I'm just a girl not usually the kind to show my heart to the world  
I'm pretty good at keeping it together  
I hold my composure for worse or for better  
So I apologize  
If you don't like what you see  
But sometimes my emotions get the best of me  
And falling apart is as human as it gets  
You can't hide it, you can't fight what the truth is

You can pretty lie  
And say it's okay  
You can pretty smile  
And just walk away  
Pretty much fake your way through anything  
But you can't cry pretty

Oh no, you can't dress it up in lace or rhinestones  
Don't matter if you're in a crowd or home all alone  
Yeah, it's all the same when you're looking in the mirror  
A picture of pain  
So let it flow like a river

You can pretty lie  
And say it's okay  
You can pretty smile  
And just walk away  
Pretty much fake your way through anything  
But you can't cry pretty

You can't turn off the flood when the dam breaks  
When all your mascara is going to waste  
When things get ugly you just gotta face  
That you can't cry pretty  
Oh, no, you can't...

You can't turn off the flood when the dam breaks  
When all your mascara is going to waste  
When things get ugly you just gotta face  
That you can't cry pretty...  
No, you can't cry  
No, you can't cry  
No no no...  
You can't cry  
You can't cry pretty

No, you can't cry pretty...

Her friends would probably run away now just like Toralei had said they would. She would be alone again, all alone with no one to talk to.

She was alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Christina laid on the floor drowning in her tears, too afraid to leave the little room she had created. She wanted her mother's advice, the hugs of reassurance that she would be okay but she could no longer have either of these things and it pained her.

…...

Meanwhile, Shaggy, Scooby, and Draculaura went to their next class disheartened. They hadn't meant to upset her, they really hadn't. After she had run off they tried to track her down but they couldn't find her. Shaggy was already thinking of something to say while Draculaura frantically texted her. Christina never responded to Draculaura's texts which worried Draculaura. Had something happened to Christina? Had she gotten hurt somehow? Was she in trouble? Did she need help? Or maybe she was purposely ignoring her. What had happened?

Shaggy was just as stressed about the matter as Draculaura was. While Draculaura continued to frantically text Christina, Shaggy was trying to think of a place she might have hidden. That's when it dawned on him. Christina must've been hiding in the catacombs below the school. A plan started to form in Shaggy's head. He was going to find Christina himself and then he'd apologize. Then after school, he would take her somewhere fun so that she would get more exposure to the world and then maybe they could talk about what happened. Maybe.

So, when the bell rang again he dashed off to find Operetta since she practically lived in the catacombs and could safely guide him through them. Soon, she was leading him and Scooby down, down, down into the depths. This place made Shaggy shudder but he kept putting one foot in front of the other for Christina's sake. No matter how unsettling the catacombs were Christina was here somewhere hiding. What they didn't notice was that she was hiding in plain sight.

As he passed by the secret entrance to the room Christina grabbed him by the arm and roughly pulled him inside. Shaggy choked down his scream when he saw that it was Christina. Her eyes were still full of tears. Christina released him and sunk back down to the floor hiccuping sobs still. Shaggy dropped to the floor beside her and pulled her close.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry"

"Christina, it's alright I promise it's okay,"

"I-I didn't m-m-mean to s=scare you,"

"I'm not mad at you I swear,"

"I didn't m-m-mean to g-g-get angry,"

"It's okay to be angry. Everyone gets angry,"

"I-it's b-b-bad when I get angry,"

"Christina, take a deep breath,"

Christina complied but she ended up choking on sobs. Shaggy, iin response to this only pulled her closer and relied on his memories of getting upset when he was younger. What did his mother always do?

Christina cried and cried and cried. Soaking Shaggy's shirt with steaming hot tears. Shaggy realized that whatever his mother did wouldn't apply to this situation so he'd have to wing it.

"Christina, look at me,"

she didn't.

Hesitantly, Shaggy lifted her head from his shoulder. Her eyes were full of unshed tears that were threatening to spill.

"No matter what you say, no matter what you did or will do. I am not nor, will I ever be angry at you for anything,"

Christina choked out a cry and Shaggy pulled her to her feet.

"I think it'd be best if we went home for the day,"

"Home,"

"Yes, I can get my parents to sign off on it and we'll call your uncle-"

"We can't,"

"Like, why not?"

"She took my phone,"

"Who?"

" Toralei"

"Did-did she shove you in the locker?" Shaggy asked quietly.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"She-she knows my secret and she calls me a freak,"

Shaggy's insides twisted with rage but he refused to let it show.

Instead, he picked up the white denim jacket that'd been discarded and comfortingly placed it over Christina's shoulders.

"Like, I'll text Duncan and he'll get your phone back okay?"

"Okay,"

"Like, then we can go,"

"Okay,"

…...

Toralei was startled when Duncan and Clawdeen cornered her.

"Can I help you?"

"Give us Christina's phone," Clawdeen growled.

"I don't understand,"

"Give us Christina's phone," Duncan repeated smoking pouring from his mouth.

"Christina who?"

Clawdeen had had enough and dialed Christina's number. She was about ready to rip Toralei into pieces when she heard the telltale notes of a Disney song. Duncan ripped the door open and snatched Christina's phone from Toralei's locker.

"I can explain that-"

"Save it,"

Duncan passed the phone to Clawdeen while he pinned Toralei against the lockers.

"DON'T EVER GO NEAR HER AGAIN,"

"Yes Sir,"

Duncan and Clawdeen stormed off leaving Toralei scoffing.

"I don't turn the other cheek  
For some pathetic freak  
Christina Dracula's got a lot to regret"

…...

Christina was silent during the ride to town. In her hands, she held a thick binder that Shaggy hadn't seen before. He was curious. This wasn't something for school.

"Like, what's that Christina?"

"It has my mother's letters in it,"

"Letters?"

"Ever After High was a boarding school far away from home. Mom would call and video chat with me but she loved to write me letters because she said when she went to school no one really sent her anything so she wanted to do that for me. She sent me letters and care packages, pictures, and presents. There was no better day at school than when those arrived,"

"Did you keep all of them?"

"Every single one. I wrote her back and she kept all of mine too,"

"If I had gone to a boarding school like, I don't think my parents would have that kind of commitment like your mother did,"

"I think they would,"

"My sister might but I don't know about my parents,"

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Like, they're busy people and besides I think that sometimes I disappoint them,"

"What? Now, why in the worlds would you think that?"

"My dad's the chief of police and my mother is a businesswoman meanwhile I'm a coward mystery solver who's only accomplishments are winning food-related contests and events,"

"Well, I think you're great. And I don't ever want to hear you sell yourself short. My mother always said that Destiny is not as set in stone as one may think. We can write our own stories and shape our own legacies if we only are willing to try,"

"Your mother sounds like a wise woman,"

"Raven always said she was,"

"I agree with her,"

"Me too,"

…...


End file.
